This invention relates to devices for the grinding of hard materials and more particularly to the abrasion of materials primiarly due to the relative movement between particles.
For many years, the techniques for grinding materials has remained relatively constant. Typically, grinding of materials is done through tumbling action which takes place in long rotation cylinders in which the material is fed. As the cylinders rotate, material is circulated upward and then as gravity overcomes the angle of repose, the material begins to tumble back downward into the material which is being rotated upward.
Although such mills are well known to be inefficient and have high power consumption, industry continues to use them for various reasons, among the major of which is that no viable alternative is available. Once erected in the field, flexibility of operation of the prior art grinding mills is limited, such as, for example, the ability to vary speeds. As energy consumption and efficiency in operation have become increasingly more important, it is now readily apparent that yesterday's grinding mill is no longer satisfactory for today's needs. It is, therefore, a paramount object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will effectively grind hard material without the comensurate disadvantageous high energy requirements of prior art grinding mills.